WWF And The Alliance Take A Trip To... Wal-Mart!!!
by WWFSpoothead
Summary: This is my very first fan fic! Hope you like it! :)


WWF And The Alliance Take A Trip To... Wal-Mart!!!  
  
-------------------  
  
This is mostly a humor story that takes place in Wal-Mart. Before we get to the story. I in no way am a mark. :)  
  
Story By: WWFSpoothead  
  
Disclaimer: I am not associated with the WWF in any way and this story is just for good laughs.  
  
-------------------  
  
...Chapter 1...  
  
It was 3 AM and Matt Hardy was sleeping until he heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Matt?" Matt heard a fimiliar voice.  
"Who's this?" Matt replied as he picked out his eye crusties.  
"I'm Vince McMahon damn it!" Matt quickly stood up and clutched the phone tightly.  
"Sorry Vince. I was sleeping."  
"I don't care. Anyway, i'm counting on you to tell the WWF and the Alliance that we are taking a trip tomorrow." Vince was watching T.V. in his mansion and was too lazy.  
"Yes sir. I'll ask Jeff and Amy to help. Talk to you later Vince." Matt waited for a response. He heard to phone hange up without any voices. "Hello? Aw, forget it."  
  
Matt stormed into Jeff's room and jumped on his bed. "Hey Jeff. Ya know where were going?" Jeff was still sleeping. Matt slaped him in the face a couple of times and he finally woke up.  
"What? No." Matt smiled.  
"Were going to... Um... Vince didn't tell me! Were taking a trip somewhere but Vince never told me where. The nerve!" Matt scratched his head and started to cry. Amy opened the door and saw Matt crying.  
"What's wrong?" She stood there patting Matt on the back. Jeff curled up into a ball and went back to sleep. Amy didn't get a response from any of the two. "What's wrong?!" She was now furious.  
"Long story." Matt wiped away any tears he had left and picked up the phone.   
  
He dialed a number. The phone rang about 12 times until someone picked up.  
"Speak to the master." It was a male voice.  
"Master? Don't you have an answering machine? Whatever. Look, I called because Vince said that we are all taking a trip tomorrow. He wants me to tell everyone I can. He said he's counting on me." Matt felt proud but then remembered that Vince didn't tell him where they going.  
"Listen dude, i'll be there. Ok? Why did you call so damn late?" It was revealed the voice belonged to Jason. "Adam and me got a call like that too. Alot of people did. So don't feel so special!" Jason hung up the phone and went back to sleep. Matt was gonna break out in tears again. He dropped the phone and rested his head on Amy's shoulder.  
"Everyone got a call?" Matt's tears slowly rolled down Amy's shoulder.  
"Eww!" She pushed Matt off and left.  
"Ha ha!" Jeff laughed at Matt. Matt looked behind him and started attacking Jeff.  
"You think it's funny?!" Matt continued the assult...  
  
The next moring Vince was at Wal-Mart and called Matt. Matt didn't pick up the phone because he was still sleeping. Jeff did.  
"Hey Vince. I'm on my way where ever were going." Jeff tied his left shoe and then the other.  
"Well Jeff, I want you to tell Matt and Amy that the trip is to... Wal-Mart!" He hung up. In Wal-Mart there were no costumers because Vince wanted the day to be special so he locked all the doors. Jeff hung up and ran into Amy's room.  
"Were going to Wal-Mart!" Jeff was very excited. He ran around the house. Amy was happy. She asked Matt if he wanted to go but he said no. She walked out with Jeff as they got in the car. They finally got there and saw the other WWF and Alliance members. Vince unlocked the doors as they walked in.  
"Where's Matt? Vince was surpised he wasn't there.  
"Sleeping." Jeff responed as he ran through the aisles. He went to the toys department. He spotted Adam and Jason. "Wassup guys?" Jeff was very happy to see them.  
"Nothing. We can't find our toy. This is so un-cool!" Jason started throwing toys on the floor. "Look at this. Steph get's her own toy. Why can't we?"  
"Hey, come here Jason. I found it!" Adam was excited to see his figure.  
"Wow dude. They did you a huge favor. Look at your face. Much better!" Jason snattched the toy and opened it.  
"Can you do that?" Adam asked Jason? "Can you just open the toys like that?"  
"Of course man. The boss is paying all this." He made his toy give Edge a powerbomb.  
"Don't mistreat my toy like that!" He took away the toys and made Edge give Christian a downward spiral.  
  
"Guys, look at this!" Jeff's eyes lit up. Jason and Adam dropped their toys and also looked. "Isn't it just... just... Um..." Jeff couldn't talk. He was too excited.  
"It reeks of... the word that starts with A." Jason couldn't speak either.  
"Snap out of it guys. It's only a replica belt. He hit both of them behind their knees causing them to fall.  
"Ow!" Jason fell on top of his toy. He took it out and saw blood running down from his shoulder. "Man these toys should be more than $5.99! Their killers!" He ran in to a bathroom.  
  
Back in the entrance RVD and Kane entered. Stpehanie and Jericho too.  
"So Kane, where do you wanna go? And why are you still waring your mask?" Rob asked Kane.  
"My name is Glen. And I have to where this mask. I don't want anyone to know that Glen Jacobs is at Wal-Mart." He was paranoid. There was a huge thud. Stephanie had slipped on some liquid. Chris laughed at her and saw where the liquid was coming from. It lead a trail to the bathroom. Stephanie entered and saw Jason.  
"Hi." Jason walked past Steph confused. She noticed that he had a red liquid so it wasn't him. It lead to a stall. "Oh no! You didn't pee on yourself right?" The stall opened and it was Matt. He was crying. "I slipped on your damn tears you crybaby!" She bitch slapped him in the face.  
"Sorry. Nobody likes me today!" He ran away. "Ah!" Steph heard a loud thud. She opened the stall door to find Matt slipped on his own tears.  
"Serves you right you little weiner!" She left the bathroom and saw Rob and Glen were playing No Mercy.  
"That's not fair! I'm not in this game!" Rob was whining. Glen looked him straight in the eye.  
"To bad... so sad." Glen started laughing. "Why don't you be Chris?"  
"Did someone call me?" Chris popped up from out of nowhere. Steph walked over.  
"Hey guys. Can I play?" Glen was still laughing but then started laughing louder. "What's so funny?" She bitch slapped Glen. He got up and chased her around the store.Steph ran out of an aisle and made a left. Glen followed but a figure popped up.  
"Have no fear! Hurricane Helms is here!" Glen chokeslammed Shane Helms and continued to chase Steph.  
  
Rob and Chris were laughing as they were playing No Mercy. The P.A. sounded and a voice was heard.  
"Finally, The Book has come back to K-Mart!" Booker T executed a spin-a-roonie. He heard a voice come from the back of the store.  
"This is Wal-Mart!" It was Jeff.  
"Tell me he did not just say that." Booker was shocked.  
"I said it!" Jeff shouted back at Booker. Vince got on the P.A. and started talking.  
"Everyone in the store please report to the front with all your items!" He saw the few people come to the front. "This is everyone?"  
"Yes sir." Matt replied. The line consisted of Adam, Jason, Matt, Jeff, Amy, Glen, Booker, Shane, Chris, & Steph.  
"Ok, well now we are gonna play a game. It's called "Pay For Your Items." Any questions?"  
"Jason said that you would pay for all of it." Jeff held up the repica belt and smiled. "Everyone should get one of these, they're only ten bucks!" Vince ran away. He unlocked the doors. Vince got in his car and drove away. "Damn. He got away. Nice going Shane!"  
"What do you mean "Nice going Shane?" Wassupwitdat?!" Shane and Jeff started argueing until they heard sirens. The sirens stopped and a song played. It was "Real American." Everyone started posing and dancing. Booker did multiple spin-a-roonines until he threw up.  
"Ew!" Stephanie saw Booker throwing up and the music stopped.  
"You ruined it Booker! This was going good until you threw up!" Matt Hardy started crying.Booker looked at everyone. He saw that they were all mad. He jumped through a window. Everyone cheered as the music came back on. After 8 hours of a great party, everone was tired. Shane, Chris, Rob, and Glen left without paying for their items.  
"Hey Adam, come over here!" Jason called over Adam as he walked towards him. Jason gave Adam a pie in the face. "Got ya!"  
"That you did." Adam said sarcasticly. He tossed Jason out of the already broken window and went home. The only people left were Steph, Jeff, Matt, Amy, and Booker.  
  
Booker entered the men's bathroom.  
"Finally, The Book has come back to the men's bathroom!"  
"What was that?" Jeff was confused?  
"I don't know. It's your turn hurry up." Steph, Jeff, Matt, and Amy were playing Monopoly. Booker came out of the bathroom.  
"This game sucks! I'm going home." He was mad because he didn't wanna play Monopoly.  
"Me too. I'm bored" Amy agreed. Steph and the two left. Matt and Jeff looked at each other.  
"You gonna cry?" Jeff asked Matt. Matt looked at him and they started fighting again...  
  
-------------------  
  
Next Chapter: WWF And The Alliance Get Warped Into Your Computer! 


End file.
